charmed_rebornfandomcom-20200214-history
Juliet Castro
Juliet Castro is the first daughter of Ryan Greer, the older half sister of Penelope Halliwell and the mother of her two daughters: Susan and Laila. She works as a part-time nurse at the San Francisco Memorial Hospital and as an advice columnist, seemingly taken over the "Ask Phoebe" column at The Bay Mirror. She is the first known Drazi-Witch and as such, she possesses the typical powers of a Drazi: the ability to teleport by way of a flame that originates at the heart, cause conflict between groups of people and read the emotions of others, as well as the basic powers of a Witch: the ability to cast spells, brew potions and scrying for lost objects or people. She also possesses a Golden Apple of Discord, which gives her additional powers while in it's ring form. History Birth Juliet was born in San Francisco on March 21, 2031 to the Drazi, Lucy and the male witch, Ryan Greer. The Final Battle TBA Powers Active Powers *'Intangibility:' The ability to alter one's molecular structure to a state that can pass through physical matter. *'Sensing:' The ability to locate and find people or objects. *'Empathy:' The ability to read and feel other people's emotions. *'Telekinesis:' The ability to move objects as well as individuals with the mind. *'Discord: ' The ability to create conflict between groups of beings. *'Flame-Beaming:' The ability to teleport by way of a flaming that originates at the heart; it's similar to the Cupid's mode of Teleportation: Beaming. *'Telekinetic Flame-Beaming': the ability to teleport or move objects through the use of flames. It's a combination of Flame-Beaming and Telekinesis. *'Telepathy': The ability to read and broadcast the thoughts of others. *'Force Field': The ability to produce a protective barrier around herself and others she wishes to protect. *'Umbrakinesis': The ability to manipulate shadows and darkness with one's mind. **'Shadow Blasts': The ability to generate blasts of shadows that are extremely powerful and destructive. **'Shadow Ball': The ability to create a ball of shadows that can be used to attack beings. **'Black Hole Generation': The ability to create a black hole. **'Shadow Swarm': The ability to create a swarm of small shadows that can cause death. **'Shadow Creation:' The ability to materialize imaginary objects from thin air that appear as shadows. Her items appear in a puff of black smoke similar to how Phoebe (while being possessed by the Woogyman) did. *'Sensing:' The ability to sense the location of other magical beings. Ring's Powers *'Suggestion:' The ability to plant subliminal thoughts into the mind of another, bending them to your will, effectively. *'Temporal Stasis:' The ability to slow down or completely stop time in a certain area. *'Holograms:' The ability to project light and energy based images of all shapes and sizes for a variety of effects and reasons. *'Time Travel:' She can travel in time. *'Projection:' The ability that allows its possessor to manipulate reality. This power is channeled through imagination, high level of emotions and will to let things happen. Juliet possesses a limited form of this power. **'Blocking:' The ability to produce an energy field capable of blocking off a person's heart, leaving them incapable to love. **'Soul Swapping:' The ability to swap the souls of people. Other Powers *'High Resistance:' The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm, surviving otherwise lethal attacks. *'Temporary Powers': Powers that Juliet temporarily gained when she was transformed into or swapped powers with other beings. Natural Abilities *'Advanced Combat' *'Agility': An ability that gives the possessor inhuman speed, agility and reflexes. Juliet gained this ability due to her being a cheerleader, which supplies her with a tremendous sense of balance and reflexes faster than those of the ordinary human, allowing her to quickly react to things. Personality Of Juliet Castro TBA Of girls with the name "Juliet" The number Five personality loves the excitement of life and can easily adapt to all situations. As natural adventurers, these personalities thrive on the new and unexpected and prefer to be in constant motion. It makes them feel alive. They'll stir up some action if there's not enough around, and as inherent risk-takers they enjoy pushing the envelope. Naturally rebellious, the Five personality has no fear and never resists change. Traveling and new experiences feed their souls. Fives are very social and attract friends with ease. People love to be around the Five fun-loving and exciting energy. This is also a lucky number in numerology (like the Threes), so fortune seems to shine on them, helped along by their own optimism and good-nature. Fives have a quick wit, a cerebral mind, and are generally very persuasive. Professional Life College Student: TBA The Bay Mirror: TBA Nurse: TBA Appearance *'Hair': TBA *'Wardrobe': TBA *'Make Up': TBA Etymology Juliet: Juliet is the anglicized form of the French name Juliette or the Italian Giulietta. It was first used by the English playwright William Shakespeare in his 1596 well-known tragedy “Romeo and Juliet”. Juliet and her similar sounding sisters all descend from the Latin Julia (from the old Roman family name Julius). The name is etymologically derived from one of a couple places. For one, Julius is said to mean “downy-bearded, soft-haired” in old Latin which indicates a ‘youthfulness’ given the time of one’s life when the first soft beard hairs grow. Secondly, the name Julius is thought to mean ‘descended from Jove’, another name for the Roman god Jupiter who presided over the Roman laws and social order. In any case, the most famous name bearer from antiquity was Julius Caesar, a great Roman general and statesman who notably conquered the Gaul’s. Due to his great victory, he was rewarded with almost unprecedented power in Rome as their dictator/Emperor. Ultimately assassinated on the Senate floor in 44 B.C., Julius Caesar’s legacy would not be forgotten. The masculine and feminine forms of this name are widely used and among the most successful historically speaking. The more exotic Juliet has mainly been used in moderation but appears to be experiencing a 21st century revival. Castro: Galician, Portuguese, Italian, and Jewish (Sephardic): topographic name from castro ‘castle’, ‘fortress’ (Latin castrum ‘fort’, ‘Roman walled city’): in Galicia and also in northern Portugal a habitational name from any of various places named with this word; in Italy either a topographic name or a habitational name. Relationships Romantic Relationships TBA Other Relationships Penelope Halliwell: TBA Parker Halliwell: TBA Notes and Trivia TBA See Also Juliet Castro/Magical Transformations Juliet Castro/Temporary Powers Category:Drazi-Witches Category:Hybrids Category:Witches Category:Drazis Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Cheerleaders Category:Nurses Category:Magical Beings Category:Students Category:Baker High Students